


Best Of Intentions

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip really did have the best of intentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Of Intentions

I befriended you with the best of intentions. All I meant to do was help you come out of your shell a bit. All I really wanted was to see you smile more often, to hear you laugh, and to help you savour all that life has to offer. I wanted to see you relax. I wanted you to have fun. I wanted to be able to confide in you and be seen by you as a trustworthy confident. I never intended to fall in love with you, but I have and now I don’t know what to do.

It happened so gradually. My falling in love with you. You smiled at me one day with pure happiness in your eyes and my heart stumbled at the sight. I inhaled with shock at how happy it made me feel to see you smile like that and yet… yet I didn’t realize that I had started the inevitable fall.

I began spending more time with you and even dragged you into a few foolish schemes. You began rolling your eyes at my perfectly reasonable plans and called them ridiculous. You began to tell me “your shirts are atrocious,” to tease me about my supposed habit of walking around in my underwear, and to snark at me about whatever was on your mind. With every sign of increased trust, with every hint that you were slowly coming out of your shell and showing me the real you, I fell a little more.

Then one day you laughed. A deep, rolling belly laugh that turned into snorting and my heart stumbled again. My mind went blank as my feelings for you tried to make themselves known to me. I gaped at you and you turned to go on your way. I nearly tripped over my own tongue as I rushed to catch up with you. It astounded me just how wonderful it was to see you laugh like that. It amazed me when I realized how joyous I was to hear your laughter. And I tumbled. End over end. Over the edge of friendship and into love.

I was terrified. After all you wrote to about a million old girlfriends when we were on shuttle pod one together, so I was sure you were hopelessly straight. Yet I found that I was unreasonably jealous of T’Pol, just because you said she had a lovely bum and never seemed to notice mine. I even began to resent all the time you spent with Travis and Hoshi for it meant you spent less time with me. I began to snap at you for every little thing when all I wanted to do was kiss you. I was hopeless. Hoplessly in love and certain it was doomed.

Then I caught you checking me out when I was in decon and my heart leapt up into my throat. Hope and despair surged through me. Hope because I had finally caught you showing more than friendly interest in me. Despair because I feared you might only be interested in sex and I wanted more. 

I wanted to be held by you. I wanted to hold you close. I wanted us to move toward creating a home together. I wanted everything and just sex wouldn’t do.

I tried to figure out just what it was that you wanted from me as subtly as I could. You saw right through me in no time at all. You touched my hand. “I’m not ready to shop for curtains with you yet, but when I am I get last say in what type of curtains we put up together.” You said and I knew what you meant.

My heart skipped out of pure happiness and I laughed. I agreed to let you have last say in any curtains we shopped for together and then we began arguing over how much of my staff you really needed to steal from me for the armoury upgrades.

I knew then that I had found lasting love. I knew then that we could make a life together. I knew then that if we both worked at it, we’d still be together when I turn one hundred and two. I knew then what I know now, I’m the luckiest man in the universe. I have your love and as we stumble through life together I swear to always remember how privileged I am to have it. 

I’m glad I fell for you. Glad you caught me and I just have one question for you now. What do you think of putting purple velvet curtains up in our new quarters?


End file.
